This invention provides a theatrical lighting system in which lights are movable during a performance to produce crowd-pleasing xe2x80x9clight showsxe2x80x9d and/or to controllably illuminate selected portions of a stage, theater, sports arena, etc.
Indoor or outdoor events such as rock concerts, sporting events, Olympic games, theme parks, worlds"" fairs, theatrical performances, etc. often require illumination and may also include xe2x80x9clight showsxe2x80x9d in which a plurality of light sources are actuated for illumination purposes and/or to make a xe2x80x9cvisual statementxe2x80x9d to entertain persons attending such events. Commonly for example, a variety of computer controlled laser light sources and/or strobe lights and/or search lights and/or theatrical lights produce sequences of moving and/or pulsating and/or variable color light beams and/or other lighting effects, often in synchronization with music and/or other sound effects.
It is also conventional to illuminate selected portions of a stage, arena, etc. by aiming one or more lights at such portions. This is typically accomplished by a skilled operator who manually actuates controls coupled to servo motors in order to energize (i.e. turn xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d so as to produce illumination), de-energize (i.e. turn xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d), aim, swivel, pan, tilt, etc. one or more lights, with additional controls being provided for varying the lights"" brightness, applying color filters to the lights, etc.
Prior art lighting systems of the foregoing types utilize lights which typically remain fixed in position during the performance or event. That is, apart from servo-actuated aiming, swivelling, panning, tilting, etc. of individual lights, none of the lights are physically movable from one location to another location while the lights are operated to produce the light show, illuminate selected stage portions, etc.
The present invention provides a theatrical lighting system in which lights are movable between different physical locations while the lights are operated to create unique light show effects, illuminate selected stage portions, etc.
In accordance with the invention, a light is mounted on each one of a plurality of movable light supporting carts. The light-bearing carts are moved along a predefined path. The lights can be energized to produce light beams as the carts move. Alternatively, the lights may remain de-energized as the carts are controllably moved along the path to position each cart at a selected location along the path, and the lights energized after the carts are in position. The carts, or selected carts, can be controllably moved at a selectably variable speed or speeds and/or in a selectably variable direction or directions while the lights are energized to produce the light beams.
The lights themselves can be controllably moved with respect to their respective support carts, to controllably aim, pan, tilt, swivel, etc. each light as the carts move, thereby facilitating production of a wide range of illumination effects. If desired, the lights, or selected lights, can be controllably moved with respect to the carts to aim the lights at a selected focal point, and to maintain such aim if the focal point moves. The lights can also be individually controlled to selectably vary the color of the light beam produced by each light.